EMENENT, age of darkness
by Acid Fish
Summary: A dark being born from the clash of two worlds, Mario and Sonic must team up with their enemies to stop this new threat.  Rated T for blood and small amounts of language.
1. Chapter 1

**No Sonic or Mario character belongs to me, the only character I own is EMENENT**

Chapter 1: EMENENT appears

Sonic burst through the city, trailing behind Shadow, Mario was riding on Sonic to get to the scene, Luigi was on Silver closing in. Eggman flew in and was in front of Sonic.

"Sonic, Bowser is at the Station Square he is destroying everything, we must stop him or we will lose our world!" Eggman said to Sonic, who responded with a nod, not five minutes later they were at the station.

Sonic yells," Bowser we have you out numbered, we teamed up with Eggman to stop you." Bowser smiled and laughed, he said," You think that fat blob is going to stop me and my plans I'd like to see him try." Mario shook the remark and continued to focus on Bowser. Knuckles ran up with the other gang. As they prepared to battle a sound caught everyone in surprise a large roar. They looked to where it came from but the sun blocked the figure.

It said in an angry tone," There is only room for one big brute." The being lashed out at Bowser, he hit causing the Bowser that was destroying Station Square to plummet into the building. Sonic and Mario exchanged looks, and the others were confused, standing where the first Bowser was, was a second Bowser.

Mario said," What is a going on here?" Bowser turned to face the others. He looked at Eggman then Sonic then Shadow.

He replied," This being that I tossed like a rag doll, is not Bowser he is an imposter. He stole my identity and planned to frame me." Sonic and Mario looked at Eggman who was stroking his mustache in puzzlement; he said looking at Bowser," So did you also feel the disturbance when he appeared." Everyone was wondering what he and Bowser were talking about.

Bowser shook his head," Yes, the disturbance shifted the balance of our worlds, hence why I'm here and so are Mario, Luigi, and Peach." Everyone looked at them but suddenly spun around when the other Bowser stood up. With a smile on his face he ran up to King Bowser, he instantly sent him flying into Mario and Sonic, they landed with a thud, the fake Bowser said," very well since you know I'm nit Bowser I might as well show you and tell you who I am." His form shifted into a new being, he began speaking again," My true name is EMENENT, I was formed from the fight three years ago, when Sonics and Mario's world first came together, their I took on attributes of you, I have Sonic, Silver and Shadow's hair style and some of their speed. I have Knuckles' and Bowser's strength. And I have Eggman and Tails brain." Everyone one went pale, Shadow yells," How the hell are we going to beat this guy, he is like the most ultimate being, not that I'm scared; I'm the greatest life form.

Sonic said," Look at his figure Shadow, you can see his brain, in his head, you can see his muscle veins, and you can see the spiked hair on his head. So EMENENT do you want to fight me?" EMENENT smiled and answered," Yes I will fight you, but if you want help you can ask for it."

Sonic smiled and with that the battled would begin, as Sonic was stretching he saw EMENENT just looking at him, after five minutes Sonic was ready. Knuckles waved a flag and the battle began, Sonic took off spinning around him causing a vortex to suck EMENENT up, as he went up Sonic crashed down on his head sending him flying to the ground punching into the earth, Sonic spin dashed down and crashed on him, he jumped out and with a smile said," That was nothing." Suddenly he felt like something was wrong, everyone was looking behind him, when he turned he couldn't believe his eyes, EMENENT turned into Sonic, he ran right up to him, grabbing him spinning him hundreds of times, no one seemed to keep track of him. They stopped and Both Sonics sat puzzled, this was going to be hard to figure out who the real one was.

Shadow said," they have the same, move set, and probably the same voice so, we have to ask a series of questions and figure out who can answer it more." With that everyone was shaking their head and deciding, Bowser however walked right up to one of the Sonics and punched him in the nose, causing him to fly into the wall. Shadow and Tails stood confused, Knuckles said," Why the hell did you do that to Sonic." Bowser shook his head, he said," No, I punched EMENENT you may not be able to tell but, I didn't need to see him to hit him, I just needed to remember his smell." With that Shadow slapped himself in the head for not thinking of that. EMENENT rose in his normal form, and instantly glared at Bowser, the other swarmed around him, He shook his head and said," Sorry but I'm not going to be taken this easily." He began to fade and was gone within seconds. Bowser stood up and laughed, I'm the only one besides Sonic who has hit him twice." The others shook their heads and began looking for answers to what just happened.

Mario laughed and with a smile said," that being, was going to use Bowser to win against us, and if the real Bowser hadn't shown up, I don't think we could have won." Everyone glanced at Mario then at Bowser who was still smiling towards himself, when Sonic and Eggman said," So then what took you so long to get here?" Bowser grew a large smile and said," I didn't want you the party to end too soon." Everyone started laughing, sonic said," We should get going back to the base, Bowser you can come too, you've helped enough to be trusted, for now." With that the others walked back to the hideout to regroup and plan a course of attack.

The next move would be decided by fate how will this play out for the heroes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Targets of the darkness

Mario and Sonic trained together, they studied each other's moves and figured out their weak spots, Sonic had a slow reaction time from an attack behind him; Mario wasn't good at keeping track of your movements. Both were great rivals, but only one could win the battle, just as Sonic closed in Shadow said," You guys Peach and Amy are at it again."

The two instantly stopped fighting and took off inside to see what was going on. Amy was trying to push Peach, and vice versa. The two had fire in their eyes and looked ready to do battle. When Sonic and Mario stepped in they could see Tails and the others looking worried while, Shadow and Knuckles were laughing about it.

Sonic yelled," What the hell is going on here?" Amy and Peach stopped and looked at Sonic his and Mario's expression showed annoyance because they were interrupted, the two sat back down. Mario said," Why were you fighting again a princess?"

Peach looked up and said," I was saying that mu hair is better because it can't hurt someone if you stab them with it." Bowser who had just walked in slapped his face and said," Why the hell did I let myself get dragged into this." Sonic walked over to Bowser and asked," Why did you come here Bowser?"

Bowser looked up and said," Me and Eggman think we've found a connection between this guy and places, he is attacking anyplace with history on us, whether it's me or you Sonic." Sonic scratched his head and said," That's a tuff one, what could he be looking for?"

Luigi who had remained silent until then said," Maybe he is after designated people." Everyone looked over to Luigi, Shadow nodded his head and said," Yah that's the most logical conclusion he might be after the Emeralds as well, if he got rid of some people who would get in his way, he could use the gems and take over." Bowser said," this guy is a genius, taking out all those who oppose him and using the gems, that would make him ruler of both worlds if he wants both." Shadow nodded with agreement. Knuckles got off the wall and left, Sonic noticed and walked off to follow, the others did as well. Sonic said," hay Knuckles where are you going, we need your help?" Knuckles turned around and punched him square on the nose, sending him to the ground bleeding; the others saw and rushed over. Sonic got up and said," why did you do that jackass." Knuckles glared at them and said," I'm leaving this group and joining with that guy." At that remark the others jumped back Shadow said," Why would you do that, we need your help?" Knuckles turned away leaving once again he said," You won't survive this if you don't join the winning side." Bowser walked up and yelled," If anyone will betray them it's me, but even I'm not stupid, you're a hero you can't change sides like that."

Knuckles ran right up to him and bashed him in the face; Bowser winced at the pain but wasn't blown back even a bit. He grabbed Knuckles and jumped in the air, power driving him into the ground; he got up and walked away from where Knuckles lay. Knuckles got back up and started to run away, Sonic ran up to him, and stopped him. "You don't have to do this Knuckles, you don't have to betray me, can you please stop this." Sonic stretched his hand out, Knuckles paused for a minute and reached slowly for his hand, he grabbed it and shook it, Sonic tried to pull away but couldn't get his hand free. Knuckles smiled and with a quick motion Sonic was on the ground clenching his stomach while blood dripped out of his mouth. With that Knuckles took off and was gone.

Shadow ran up with Mario and grabbed Sonic to take him to lie down and get checked up. Tails was with Eggman at the time checking on the info about that strange guy. "So he has the ability to shape his body however he wants, this means we might not have seen his true form yet he might still be weakened and destroyed." Eggman said to Tails. Tails said," yah plus he was Bowser then that one guy he said was his real form and then Sonic, so it wouldn't surprise me if that wasn't really him."

Shadow busted through the door with Sonic and placed him on the table, Eggman said startled," what happened to Sonic?" Shadow looked at Eggman then at Tails and said," He was attacked by Knuckles, he went to join EMENENT." Eggman looked down. Tails shook his head and said," I always knew that he would go rouge, it doesn't surprise me really." Eggman looked at Sonic and said to Tails," let's help Sonic first get the kit and we will work to help him." With that Shadow left, leaving Sonic with Tails and Eggman to fix him up.

Meanwhile EMENENT was watching the streets of the city go by and slowly die down. He said,"** This city will be mine; I will make sure it crumbles under my hand, and with your help I'm sure we can stop those heroes.**" Knuckles sat behind him, he had just asked to join him and become more powerful. EMENENT looked over his shoulder at him, Knuckles had said," I will do anything to become a more powerful being." EMENENT stood up and walked over to him, he said," **Knuckles, I will grant you ultimate power, I just need you to kill a few people for me, one was you but now that's one down off the list. So do you except?**" Knuckles looked up at him and said," I will do anything to become strong." EMENENT touched Knuckles on the forehead and dark energy surged through his body, he grew spikes around his shoulder to his stomach, dark demon wings burst from his back, armor spouted from all of his body, and finally a mask was placed on his face with the same symbol that's on his chest. EMENENT smiled and said,"** Knuckles you are ready to begin here Is who you want to kill.**" An image appeared on the screen in the mask it showed a list of people he must kill: Amy, Rouge, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Eggman, Sonic, Silver and the last name on the list Shadow. Knuckles didn't want to kill Shadow or Luigi, they didn't say things behind his back all the times, but everyone else did. He bowed his head and took off to figure out who to attack first.

EMENENT looked over the city again he said with a chuckle,"** He will be the best asset to me in this plan of mine, once Sonic, Mario, Eggman, and Bowser fall, I will have one.**" He moved his hand in the air, a storm appeared and the city turned cold.

Why did Knuckles leave? Who will be the first to fall? How will this play out for the heroes? Find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: EMENENT's strikes

Bowser punched a hole in the wall causing part of the roof to collapse, he stood up out of the rubble and said," That no good dirty low life, he cracked part of my skull!" Mario was by his side, he too agreed with Bowser on the statement.

He looked over his shoulder and said," What the hell are we going to do now Sonic? One of your most elite fighters has joined with that demented cretin, how will we fight back?" Bowser stood up with a huge grin on his face, he replies," We are going to get him back that's what. We will tag team him, you and me Mario even though I despise the idea of working with you, Knuckles crossed the line when he hit this face, and I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

Mario shrugged and said," Whatever it takes to stop them, but Sonic has to come." Bowser looked at Sonic then at everyone else, he finally said," Very well Mario, bring the blue one to. But first let us talk of a strategy first I don't want anyone messing this up." After ten minutes of discussing they finally formed a plan that could work.

Sonic looked at Eggman he said," Hey Eggman you need to make sure everyone is in charge of a certain part of the plan, understand?" Eggman nodded his head and with a smile on his face said," Don't worry, that EMENENT character won't be here for long if the plan goes accordingly, and he will be burst to bits!" Bowser walked outside and instantly turned around and said," you guys, we got a problem!" Sonic and Mario rush over first, everyone else following.

Out the window snow was pouring on the ground it was like a blizzard out there, Eggman said," This may be a problem, I have never seen a more deadly storm, I wouldn't be caught dead out there!" Luigi says to Eggman," Actually technically speaking you would be found dead if you went out for to- Oh you meant you weren't going out sorry!"

Bowser shakes his head then pushes the door open and walks out, everyone is baffled by this. Tails says," He is just walking like it barely phases him, how is this possible?" Mario shrugged his shoulders and said," Bowser isn't going to sit back because of a storm; he is to hot headed to even feel it." Snickers are heard from around the room, even Eggman was laughing, Sonic runs out to go with Bowser on the task at hand, Mario ran to catch up with them, leaving a group of laughing friends.

Knuckles watched the three leave, so he decided a smaller party would be easier to beat. As he got closer he could make out two of the three figures, one was Bowser and the other was Mario, he didn't know if it was Shadow, Sonic or Silver; as he got even closer he identified Sonic as the third, so he could take out thee of the people on the list, this was going to be fun.

Mario was the first to see the figure of Knuckles he turns and looks for him, Bowser notices and decides to figure out what he was looking at, he could make out a shadowy figure, in quick second he knew who it was, Knuckles walked out of the blizzard his suit ready for combat, Bowser laughed and said," You think that armor will protect you from me, you got another thing coming!" He charged at Knuckles.

Knuckles wasn't expecting a frontal attack and was taken by surprise, he was sent flying back crashing into a parked car. He quickly recovered and was in his fighting stance once more, Mario ran up this time launching fire balls at Knuckles Mario couldn't see because he was too busy sending a barrage of fire, he suddenly crashed down In pain.

A sharp pain went through his body Knuckles was next to him, he had busted him in the gut, blood was already pooling on the ground near his head, Bowser charged his sharp horns into Knuckles, the armor protected the full fledged attack but was impaled on Bowser's horns, Bowser was repeatedly smashing Mario on the ground, Knuckles pulls out a tazor and electrocutes Bowser, Bowser let out a loud holler and fell down.

Sonic used a homing attack and was smashed off of Bowser, who was out cold due to a severe electric shot to his neck. Mario regained ground and charged along with Sonic, they both upper cut him; he went flying and impacted the earth. He stood up slowly but was back on his feet, he charged at Mario who was not expecting him to get back up, Sonic jumped in the way and took the full throttle of the tazor, and he fell to the ground with a loud THUD.

He walked right up to Mario and looked him in the eyes. The metal visor stared at him, Knuckles raised his hand. Energy soon formed from it, as it charged the frost around swirled into it, a giant ice shard is formed it spirals. Knuckles laughs in triumph as he launches the ice shard at Mario, but as he let go, something hit him causing it to spiral in the air way up, Bowser stood ten feet away where he hit Knuckles at, Knuckles was on the ground.

Bowser picked up Mario and told him to fetch Sonic; Mario ran over to Sonic and splashed him with water. Sonic yipped and flung up grabbing on to Mario, after about thirty seconds he apologizes and gets off, they look over to see what was happening with Bowser and Knuckles, Bowser was standing in his defense formation, Knuckles had energy spiraling in his hand it was increasing in power and finally was done, Knuckles says," Sorry to say but this is your fate!"

He pointed the beam at Bowser, Bowser couldn't move he knew he couldn't escape the blast so he had to try to defend himself, the energy was readying to fire when Knuckles suddenly let out a yell and fell over, blood was gushing out of his arm, the ice shard he had, made crashed back down and sliced through his own arm, he lay down blood now going in all directions.

Mario shook his head and said," Even with all that power you ended up defeating yourself in the end, how sad." Bowser let out a laugh of triumph and said," You honestly didn't see that coming, I didn't think you would fall for my trap so easily, but it seems you didn't remember about your own attack, when I saw it coming down I knew I had to get you in the right position, hence the long dramatic standoff, it worked like a charm!" Sonic was impressed, Bowser knew that would happen, and was just acting, Eggman wouldn't have thought of that!

Knuckles finally stopped his screaming when he heard a voice he was hoping wouldn't show up yet. "**Wow that was just what I would expect from the two main heroes, and a big fat turtle!**" He let out a vicious laugh; Bowser looked at him and said," Hey, you have no right to call Mario a fat turtle, he isn't that large!" Bowser laughs at this; Sonic slaps himself on the face. EMENENT looked and said,"** Oh, well sorry to hurt the fat man's feelings, even though I was talking to you Mr. Jokester, but I have something to do first!**"

Bowser suddenly was on the ground, the laughter was gone, and a huge spike was lodged in his leg. Sonic rushes over to help Bowser, Mario takes off at EMENENT. EMENENT shook his head and held out his hand, a beam shot out so fast, Mario didn't even have time to react, he went flying back and crashed into Bowser, one of Bowser's spikes lodged in his back, he lets out a scream of pain and he falls over. Sonic was finished with this guy, he has stepped on his friends and the rest of the universes to much he needed to be taught a lesson, the Chaos Emeralds float around him rapidly and he turned super Sonic, he rushed out at lightning speeds and rapidly bashed EMENENT back and forth.

He was going to make his final move , but stopped all of a sudden when he hears EMENENT laughing, EMENENT looks up and says," **I thought Super Sonic would put up a better fight, time to show you my true power!**" Energy spiked in his body, Sonic was starting to get worried now, he took one look at EMENENT and then he was gone, behind Sonic EMENENT kicked him in the rib cage spiraling Sonic and the Emeralds into the ground, the emeralds had been scattered and Sonic was now back to regular Sonic, EMENENT walked up to Sonic and said,"** And I thought the great Sonic could actually do something! What a load that was!**" He laughs and steps down on Sonics' stomach, he does this eight more times and finally he stops, he walks away and looks to Knuckles who was right next to him following him away, leaving three tired, hurt and confused beings.

How will Sonic get by losing to the enemy, will Bowser get his revenge he seeks, how will Shadow torture Sonic about losing, find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shadow evens the playing field

Sonic awoke four hours later; he was in the base on a bed. Bowser was standing in the corner of the room with his eyes closed, he opened them and walked near him, he said," I carried you and Mario through that storm back here, we took a real beating didn't we?"

Sonic shrugged and replied," Knuckles I'm not worried about, but this EMENENT guy he took me down in Super Sonic form, he is ultra powerful I don't know how we are going to beat him Bowser." Bowser looks out the window and says," Well If this Super Sonic is powerful and he took you down, then he must be one powerful dude, let's just hope he tries disguising himself again then I can find him."

Sonic got out of the bed he was now laying in and said," Bowser I need to meet you somewhere, I'd tell Mario but he is not strong enough.' Bowser nodded and walked outside with Sonic continued," I am going on another mission but no one else but you can know, because you're coming with me, Knuckles was my strongest friend but he's gone so I need your help being the strongest from Mario's."

Bowser nodded and said," Very well, but what is this idea of yours?" Sonic smiled and said," We're going after Knucklesbecause he is easier than EMENENT to stop, ready to go." Bowser nods again and they begin to leave, but are stopped by a black blur that knocks them down, it says," Chaos Sphere."

He knocks both me and Bowser down with that move we look up and see Shadow, he says," I don't think so Sonic, you aren't leaving it's clear you're not strong enough so it looks like I'll have to step in." In his hands are two of the seven Chaos Emeralds he continues," We have all seven but to defeat Knuckles all I need are these. See you!" He takes off into the blizzard and is gone.

Eggman walks out of the base and notices that Sonic and Bowser aren't in the house, he checks around back and sees them on the ground, he walks over and says," What happened Bowser?" Sonic glared at Eggman, Bowser interrupted and said," We were attacked by shadow he is going after Knuckles as we speak." Eggman nods his head and says," I'll check on Tails to see if he is done with his newest plane, come on." They get up and follow him inside to talk with the others and see if Tails is done.

EMENENT is watching the city from a tower. Knuckles stands behind him and says," Why are we just sitting here, shouldn't we be destroying something?" EMENENT opens his eyes and turns around his cape flips around he says,"** Glad to see your power hungry if you complete this next task I will increase your power!**"

Knuckles smiled and asked," What do you wish me to do?" EMENENT smiled this time and said,"** I want you to tear this town apart, all of the steel this town has shall be used to make my empire, there above the volcano!**" He points at a large volcano in the distance lit by magma. Knuckles nods his head and jumps off the building plummeting to the ground fast.

He lands on the ground sending a ripple through the ground destroying nearby buildings, including the one EMENENT was on, the building fell but EMENENT could float and was having a blast watching the destruction, and knew it would get better when Shadow appeared.

Shadow slammed his fist in Knuckles face he went flying and crashed into the rubble of a nearby building he got only to meet Shadows fist, Knuckles flips up and charges at him, Knuckles uses Chaos Control behind Knuckles and kicks him, Knuckles flies back and punches Shadow in the face, Shadow is flung back but lands on his feet ready for more.

Knuckles charges his fiat and runs at shadow who jumps back, but is met by Knuckles' foot sending him into a building, he tries to stand but Knuckles runs up and punches him down, Shadow grabs his hand and spins on the ground rapidly slamming Knuckles into the ground, he quickly jumped up and slammed his heel on Knuckles chest, causing Knuckles to lose his breath.

Shadow jumps and spin dashes his face and jumps off, he turns around and grins but it fades when he sees four Chaos Emeralds come out of the armor he was wearing, the emeralds shined and the power radiated into him, he charged at Shadow who got up and punched him in the gut, Shadow jumped up and used his emeralds he spin dashed and smashed into Knuckles.

Knuckles flew back but regained his ground he charged energy in his fist and punched Shadow n the face, his nose started bleeding as well as spot in his stomach, he charged at top speeds and slammed his foot in Knuckles visor, Knuckles flew back and slammed into the wall, Shadow spin dashed and rammed his stomach, blood rushed out of Knuckles mouth and he fell over, Shadow charged at him but Knuckles spun around and tripped him.

Shadow crashed into the ground as Knuckles slammed his fist down on Shadow's back, he on Shadow's arm and crunched it down breaking it. Shadow let out a painful scream and punched Knuckles with all of his strength, Knuckles flew back and hit the ground, his visor cracked and shut down he could no longer see, Shadow saw his chance he ran around the entire city and slammed his fist into Knuckles stomach, blood rushed out of Knuckles mouth as he collapsed.

EMENENT floated down and aid,"** What a brilliant show, and with all of your destruction you gave me enough metal to build my empire!**" The area around them was torn apart by their fight, Shadow rushed at EMENENT and punched him in the ribs, he jumped back and spin dashed his face causing him to fall over, he flew up and slammed down on his stomach with his heel, blood dripped out of his mouth.

Shadow jumped back and was walking away when he heard laughing behind him he turned around and EMENENT was just floating there laughing, anger ran through Shadow he zoomed with all his speed at EMENENT, EMENENT lifted his hand and grabbed him with ease, he crunched his hand and broke it Shadow let out another yell, EMENENT slammed his hand down and knocked him out.

He tossed Shadow like trash and levitated up bringing the metal and Knuckles with him, all the way to the top of the tower, using his power he brought the metal together and built his empire, on top of it he stood looking down upon the small town so he could watch the pitiful screams of those stupid humans.

Shadow woke up pain screeching through his whole body, he saw a large figure walk up to him it had spikes on its back, when he was awake he noticed that it was Bowser standing there he said," Shadow what happened to Knuckles and EMENENT?"

Shadow got up but instantly fell due to the pain in his body, he cloud only lift one arm, and his hands weren't working he said," They created a base on the top of a volcano, I had Knuckles but got my ass handled to me by EMENENT even though I put a beat down on him, he got up like it was nothing."

Bowser shook his head in disbelief how could they both be beat by that guy, there was no way; he thought about this when Mario and Luigi walked up and said," We searched the area but the emeralds are gone." Bowser shook his head, they need those emeralds so Eggman can power up the laser to deplete EMENENT of his powers.

Shadow shook his head but then hope filled his body, four glowing objects under rubble, Knuckles must have dropped them he ran over and picked them up, he ran back and showed Bowser. Bowser smiled and said," Well we have four that should power the drainer machine enough to drain EMENENT enough to be defeated by Sonic and Shadow! Now they just had to wait for the right time!

How will this all pay out in the end, find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: EMENENT is finished

Peach was with Amy discussing things about what has recently happened, she doesn't wasn't to forget what has happened here, so she wants to learn all about it or as much as she can.

Peach looks over to Amy and asks," So this EMENENT guy looks like Bowser when he arrives in the city destroying everything, bit Bowser arrives and deals a blow to the fake Bowser right." Amy nods and says," Yes that's what Sonic told me about this situation, after they beat him they came back here to plan, only to have Knuckles leave and join him, Sonic, Mario and Bowser leave to get him, they end up getting beat and then Shadow leaves that is the whole situation as it is right now."

Peach shakes her head and says," Man they are going through a lot; I heard Eggman and Tails were working on a project and Luigi said he was helping out correct?" Amy nodded again and replied," Yes he is going to wield the weapon and when he is near enough to this EMENENT guy he blasts him with it and it drains a great supply of his energy."

Just then Eggman walked out with Tails, they were carrying a case, in it contained the weapon. Amy and Peach ran over and lifted it up, Eggman says," Thanks, anyway this is the weapon, it has to have a certain amount of energy to fire though, hopefully Luigi and Mario return with the necessary amount."

Tails nods in agreement when the door is flung open, Bowser walked in holding Shadow while Mario and Luigi held four of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Eggman smiled and said," Ah, just the people we needed correct Tails!" Tails nods and quickly walks over noticing the emeralds, he takes them from Mario and Luigi thanks them for finding them and immediately walks over to their device.

As soon as the emeralds are placed the machine glows and powers up, all of the energy rushed into it and it was soon charged. Bowser placed Shadow down on the couch nearby and pulled out a mushroom from a pack, he gave it to Shadow and he healed right away, there was pain in his bones but he was fine.

Sonic walked over and said," Well now who gave you a beat down?" Shadow glared at him but smiled and said," Same person who gave you that black eye." Sonic asked confused," What black e-" Shadow punched Sonic in the face and sent him to the floor, Bowser burst out laughing and aid," Wow how could you fall for that one Sonic?" Sonic stood up and laughed at himself for doing that, when suddenly Silver came crashing through the window, he was badly hurt and his face had a huge cut through it were blood was coming out, everyone looked outside and saw EMENENT standing there smiling at all of them he says," **Next time Silver, try to actually do something when you storm my fortress instead of standing there like a wimp!**" Everyone glared at him angrily, he looked at them and took off towards the house, this was a shock but they were ready to fight, but he flew right by them and grabbed Silver he snatched him and took off for his fortress on the volcano. Bowser shouted," Eggman and Tails get the weapon, Sonic, Mario, Luigi and Shadow follow me, girls you better come along in case he sends his minions after you let's go!" With that the heroes and villains take off for EMENENT who now had their friend and most likely planned on killing him.

Silver was at the base of the fortress right below was a slide floor leading to lava, EMENENT had left and was left with Knuckles, who was now facing the other way looking out the window, but there was something off about him.

Silver asked," Why did you leave the group and join up with EMENENT Knuckles, we trusted you and you quit on us!" Knuckles turned around and said quickly," Don't accuse me of anything, I would have killed all of you, so just be quite and do what I say, you will live through this if you do." Silver nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Bowser was in his ride while following Sonic and Shadow, Mario and the others joined him in the vehicle to catch up with them, they were nearing the volcano every time they rounded the corner, the more close they got the hotter the air seemed to get, they stopped and jumped out.

Sonic asked," Now that were here, who fights him off?" Bowser smiled and said," We all do, there is no way he can take us all on if we team up on him." Eggman nodded and reminded them," And even if we can't we still have the weapon, we will strap it on Luigi since he is scared to fight he will drain the enemy a very important task." Luigi jumped in the air with his fist up, they strapped the device to him and continued up the volcano.

EMENENT watched as they approached, but he didn't notice Luigi, he walked over to his throne as he sat down he said," **It won't be long before I have three hedgehog skin rugs in front of my throne, a large defense shell hanging from the wall, two beautiful assistance and two dead plumbers!**" Knuckles walked in as he heard EMENENT laughing dementedly and said," Sir the guests are here, do you want the room to be ready for them?" EMENENT smiled and said,"** Yes the room must be ready for my guest.**" Knuckles walked over and hit a button, the walls moved away and the floors separated, his thrown sat on a large lava rock surrounded by lava, je laughed and said,"** Time for the main event!**"

Sonic ran up to the large door and tried spin dashing it but it didn't work, Shadow tried with Sonic but that didn't work either, they stopped and were going to give up, but then they heard loud stomping turning and jumping they nearly dodged Bowser's charge, he rammed the door and it gave way crashing to the floor. What they saw before them surprised everyone, lava reached all corners and EMENENT was sitting in a throne in the middle.

He levitated up and slowly floated over, Luigi hid behind the outer wall as Mario and Sonic stood their ground. Eggman pulled out a laser gun as did Tails, Bowser cracked his knuckles. Shadow however was leaning on a wall smiling ready to fight him.

Tails fired his laser at EMENENT it didn't even phase him, Eggman fired his at EMENENT's eyes, EMENENT did not prepare for that and he fell down and was blinded, Sonic rushed and slammed into his head causing him to fallback, Mario ran up and charged a fistful of fire and punching EMENENT, he fell back and hit his throne.

Now he was pissed off he took off and slammed into Mario crashing him into the wall he rapidly punched him until Mario was unable to fight back, he flipped and kicked Tails right in the gut sending him flying into a wall his gun fell in the lava, Eggman tried to run but ended up with a fist in his stomach sending him in the air EMENENT flew up and slammed his heel in Eggman's face.

He hit the ground and was out cold. In just a matter of minutes EMENENT took out three of their friends and looked at Bowser. He charged at him but was met with a super power punch hurdling him into his throne cracking it, he jumped up and dashed at Bowser flipped around him and kicked him in the face hurdling him back, he brought his elbow down on him and cracked Bowser's skull knocking him out.

Shadow slammed into EMENENT's head and slammed him into the ground, he rose out of the pit only to meet his heel, blood dripped out of his nose, he felt the blood and realized he was actually bleeding instead of faking it. He stood up his entire body shaking, his eyes turned red and he jumped over the lava and landed right next to them.

Energy charged in his hand and he flew out at Shadow who was not ready for a frontal attack, he punched him in the mouth sending him flying back, before Shadow could even lift himself up EMENENT slammed his foot down on him and crushed him into the ground he jumped up and spun rapidly increasing in speed he slammed down on Shadow's stomach, blood was rushing out of his mouth now, his whole body throbbing from the pain.

Sonic ran right into him sending him into the ground, Sonic repeatedly spin dashed him in the ground Sonic finally stopped and jumped up, EMENENT stood up slowly blood was running out of his mouth now, his eye was bleeding badly and you could tell he was pissed, Sonic jumped out of the pit with Shadow facing the throne and EMENENT, EMENENT was now enraged from this and his energy was rising he ran walked over to them and charged his energy in his hand and it was spiraling like crazy.

Sonic and Shadow smiled and EMENENT was even more angry, he didn't know why they were smiling, suddenly they jumped up Luigi pointed the weapon at him Luigi said," Hello!" He fired the beam at him. EMENENT let out an agonizing scream and collapsed, Sonic and Shadow looked over and Sonic held his thumb up.

Shadow was smiling but collapsed, Even Sonic was on the ground they were totally wiped out. EMENENT stood up and smiled he laughed and said," **You thought draining my energy would help you, too bad you waited till all of your health was gone, prepare to die!**" EMENENT charged energy but was stopped when he was punched with incredible force and was sent slamming into the ground, everyone was shocked by who was standing there, Knuckles!

He smiled and ran at him he slammed his fist into EMENENT's face he flew way up, he tried to fight back but wasn't powerful enough to take down Knuckles at this level of strength, Knuckles was hitting him over and over and finally sent him crashing into the ground, EMENENT rose out of the hole he was in and said,"** You will all pay for this, mark my words!**"

He was stumbling now, he couldn't keep himself up, he was losing conciseness and was walking backwards, Sonic lunged out and said," Wait EMENENT stop the lava!" EMENENT didn't hear him and he fell backwards into the lava plummeting into the abyss. Sonic looked down and shook his head, Bowser walked behind him and said," Don't worry about it Sonic, there was nothing we could have done he needed to go down."

Sonic shrugged and stood up he walked away leaving the lava pit behind. Knuckles walked over to them and said," sorry about this I planned to cross him in the end and help you beat him, luckily I didn't die in the process." Bowser walked up and shook Knuckles hand he said," It's all in the past." Knuckles was about to join the others but was sent flying back, Bowser punched him in the nose he said," That's for my nose!"

Everyone started laughing for some strange reason, even Knuckles found humor in this. The all leave the mountain, not forgetting Silver however and headed back to the base. Sonic walked over to Mario's group and said," Mario, Bowser, Luigi and Peach if we ever need help you will be called okay?" Mario nodded and said," Same here Sonic see you later!"

He waved and jumped into a warp pipe, Bowser breathed fire an jumped in, guess that is how he says bye, Luigi held out his finger and gave a thumbs up and back flipped into the pipe. Peach bowed her head in respect and jumped in. The Sonic team headed into their base, and Eggman walked away into his flying machine and went to his new base to make a new life, everything was returning to normal.

On the volcano the fortress was melting away into oblivion, when a hand rose out of the lava, it was protected by a boundary shield. EMENENT walked out of the lava and floated there he laughed dementedly and said," **Time to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Fortress, First place destroyed now I need to destroy the second city and the master will be free. Master you are one step closer to freedom!**"

A voice is heard from nowhere it says," _**Excellent EMENENT one more place and I will be free and you will have a special reward for your service!**_" EMENENT smiled and said," **Grand to know, I shall now go to the Mushroom Kingdom may we meet soon master!**" EMENENT smiles and walks away leaving a ruined city and base behind.

What the heck EMENENT didn't die, and who is this master, find out next chapter.


End file.
